Slob
Nickname "Slob" is a Dark Skeleton dressed in a yellow hazmat suit with blue gloves and a cracked fishbowl helmet leaking blood. Its suit has swollen from being filled with infected blood. Slob is a very problematic zombie to fight against in part due to its high health and on-death ability. Upon being killed, Slob explodes, dealing high Area of Effect damage to all units, stationary units, and zombies in a large radius around the spot where it was killed. Although its explosion deals comparatively low damage compared to other enemies who explode similarly on death such as Fat Zombie, it has the unique effect of dealing poison damage, meaning all units that survive its explosion will slowly face an inevitable death instead. Slobs are often presented in small numbers as a part of Epidemiologist swarms. Sadly, both of these zombies are immune to fire damage, so fire-related rage abilities are useless for eliminating them. However, Red Barrel can still be used against Epidemiologists that appear alongside Slob to lower their numbers on the battlefield and make it easier for melee units to focus on killing Slob. Of course, it can also be used to heavily damage Slob as well. The best way to counter it is by using several ranged units. If this method proves too time-consuming, using tanky or fast melee units constantly supported by Medkit can be used to eliminate Slobs and other weaker enemies in the path. Charlotte or Sniper can be used to pick off Slobs from a safe distance. It might be necessary to support either of them with melee units to keep Slobs from inching closer and applying poison on them with its explosion anyways. Carlos or Gunslinger, if properly upgraded, can be used to eliminate, or at least weaken, other zombies on the battlefield, allowing the snipers to better focus on killing Slobs. For higher-level players, Medic and Light Soldier are possible options, as they're both immune to poison damage. Additionally, Medic can constantly summon Medkits for healing non-resistant units that become infected with poison. Firefighter is a direct counter to it as he is the only early level unit to have poison resistance. He is especially useful since he has a chance of exploding on death, harming zombies around him as a last-ditch effort. Grenader is also a very useful unit as he not only possesses high base damage and health, but his manual grenade ability can easily kill a few Epidemiologists in the way, heavily damage Slob, or finish a weakened Slob from a distance and possibly stay out of his poisonous explosion range. Abilities * Explodes on death, causing a large, ring-shaped blast of blood. ** Damage depends on proximity. Closer units and enemies can take up to three hits in total starting from the highest possible damage down to the lowest possible damage, with the max possible explosion damage able to be taken totaling up to 35. *** Applies poison on explosion (4 damage per tick). * Fire resistance. * Knockback resistance. First Encountered * Stage 3, Mission 41. Gallery Slob (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies